Ce n'est pas le malheur, c'est le destin
by Lycan Vans
Summary: One-shot!Legolas nous conte son amour tragique qui va tuer les Elfes.


_« Elfes des forêts, des monts et des roches,_

_Accourez, venez, votre race est en danger,_

_En Mordor, où s'étendent les ombres _

_Volez, de la Lothlorien à la Forêt Noire,_

_Jusqu'au-delà des Havres et des Mers_

_Venez votre race est en danger._ »

Cela faisait des années que _l'Appel des Elfes_ n'avait été entendu, depuis la chute de Sauron le Grand en fait. Ce qui m'a le plus étonné ce n'est pas qu'il est été récité, mais la voix qui le récitait. Cette si belle voix que je n'avait pas entendu depuis ... 1200 ans je crois ? Oui 1200 ans c'est bien ça.

_Elfes des forêts, des monts et des roches_

Que j'ai aimé cette voix, je pensais ne plus l'aimais mais je m'étais trompé, je l'aime de plus en plus maintenant que je sais qu'elle existe encore. Ma chère Danaé, moi qui te croyais morte je voulais quitter cette terre sinistre qui m'avait tous prit : mes amis, qui sont tous mort ou parti, un part un, ma famille, qui m'a rejetée en découvrant ma passion pour toi, cette terre m'a même prit mes forêts, ces belles forêts d'or. Elle m'a tous prit et pourtant elle m'a toujours retenu, elle ne voulant pas que je parte sans toi, peut-être, ou peut-être qu'elle voulait me faire souffrir jusqu'à la dernière minute que je passerais sur elle.

_Accourez, venez, votre race est en danger_

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu m'appelles au moment même où je partais des Havres, où j'allais rejoindre mes amis, ma famille et des belles forêts? Que t'arrives-t-il Danaé ? Envoies moi un messages plus clair. Non ne fais rien, j'arrive, les Mers Séparatrices ne me séparerons pas de toi, pas encore .J'ai fait une erreur lorsque j'ai préféré ma petite vie tranquille à toi, mais je ne recommencerais pas ! Sauron est mort, tu n'as plus à le craindre.

_En Mordor où s'étendent les ombres_

A quel malheur pour moi que d'être tombée amoureux de la seule Elfe que Sauron est jamais aimé ! Non, ce n'est pas un malheur, ma vie sans toi est dénuée de sens, je n'ai vécu jusqu'ici que dans l'espoir de te revoir, encore une fois, une dernière fois.

_Volez de la Lothlorien à la Forêt Noire_

Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vue, c'était à Barad-Dûr, la forteresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu grelottais et tu pleurais, je t'ai demandée si tu étais triste que Sauron soit mort et tu m'as répondus que non. Alors je t'ai demandée quel mort tu pleurais et tu m'as dit que tu ne pleurais pas les mort, mais les innocents. C'est à cette phrase que j'ai compris que je t'avais cherchée toute ma vie et que je ne voulais plus jamais te quitter, mais toi, après t'être remisses tu à voulus parcourir ce monde dont on t'avais privée si longtemps, trop longtemps. Tu es partie un matin de Fondcombe, en me disant que tu serrais de retour dans 6 mois, je t'ai attendu des années. Tous les Elfes sont partis, ils voulaient que je les accompagne, mais je t'ai attendu. Je m'apprêtais à prendre le dernier vaisseau des Havres quand tu m'as appelé.

_Jusqu'au-delà des Havres et des Mers_

Ils ont dis qu'ils m'attendrais un ans, cela fait deux ans que je te cherches, je t'ai trouvée, ton corps reposait sur une des rives du Lac du Miroir, déchiré par des ignobles griffes qui n'auraient jamais dus te toucher, je t'ai porté jusqu'aux Havres, où le navire avait disparus, j'ai construis un radeau où j'ai déposé ton corps et j'ai quittés cette terre que j'ai tant aimée et tant détestée. Le temps des Elfes est révolu, je devais partir, notre temps est révolu.

Peut-être fera-t-on une chanson de notre histoire, ou peut-être les hommes font nous oublier et jamais personne ne saura ce que sont devenus Legolas et Danaé, les deux elfes que les Mers n'ont pus séparer.

Les orques arrivent, je les vois, ils sont une cinquantaine sur des radeaux comme le notre, ce sont les seuls qui ont survécus à la chute de Sauron, ils m'ont suivis depuis le Lac, tu n'étais qu'un appas. Je voudrais croire qu'ils ne pourront pas les atteindre, mais je sais qu'ils vont nous tuer et ensuite ils attaqueront les Terres Eternels, où se sont réfugié les notre. Les Elfes font mourir, tous, mais au moins je mourrais près de toi ma belle, je te rejoins.

_Venez votre race est en danger._

_XXX_

Voila c'est finis !! J'étais en cours de latin quand « l'inspiration » m'est venue !!lol !! J'espère que ça vous plait, je sais que c'est un peu neuneu mais j'aime bien !!!lol !! Laissez un review svp !? Merci d'avance !!


End file.
